As Dusk Falls
by The Masked Liar
Summary: The story of Remus and Severus, starting from the Willow prank in their sixth year and finishing at Graduation. Under constant pressure from the looming threat of the Death Eaters and the ever present moon, happiness is hard to find. Slash.
1. Prologue

**Hello all! This is my first ever fanfic! ****Never and Ever ****has allowed me to use her story Creep (which I helped write via email), as she didn't want to continue it. So this prologue is mostly hers, but I have made a few changes. I've written the next chapter already and will post it now. Just a warning, this fic won't be happy. It will be sad and angsty I don't plan on giving either Severus or Remus an easy time. And if you're okay with that, I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. I do not claim any ownership the world of Harry Potter. No infringement of these copyrights is intended. All original characters are the property of The Masked Liar.**

* * *

><p>When Severus had reflected, much later on, he had realized that he should have suspected something.<p>

Black had come to him, his face smug, barely concealing a smirk. After a brief argument, Black had finally delivered his final insult.

"Well, come down to the Whomping Willow tonight, and we'll see whose lying. Just touch the knot at the base and go right on through. I'm sure Moony would love some company, even if it's a greasy git like you." He had grinned; eyes alight with an emotion Severus recognised as vengefulness. He had responded with a sarcastic remark, his mind whirling. He had no idea what Remus saw in these idiots, why he called them his friends.

He had travelled to the Willow that night, touching the knot and stopping the monstrous tree's branches. They had stood; frozen mid-swing and Severus had stood there for a moment, pondering the absurdness of the situation. He had reasoned that there was probably nothing at the end of the dark, narrow tunnel, that Black was just having him on. A prank, to prove that stupid, greasy Snivellous was as sneaky as everyone thought. A Death Eater in training.

He began his journey in the narrow passage way, lighting up his wand to allow him to see though the darkness that filled the enclosed space. He felt his heartbeat quicken, his breathing loud and heavy in the silent place, his footsteps echoing eerily.

As he had reached the end of the seemingly-endless tunnel, he heard a loud, piercing shriek, such a tormented, pain filled sound that Severus flinched, fighting the childish urge to cover his ears. What had Black done? Who was screaming?

Severus speed up, opening the trapdoor above him. He pulled himself up in time to see a naked Remus, arching his back and screaming in obvious agony.

Severus opened his mouth to shout to Remus, to ask what was wrong. He was cut off by another scream and he heard the sound on a bone snapping brutally.

He watched fur tear through Remus' skin, watched bone and flesh moved inside of painfully stretched skin, like horrify creatures were moving under it. He saw his feet snap back into his calves, his face lengthening as long, curved claws forced their way through his skin. His mind, in its numb, shocked haze supplied him with one word that summed up the horror of the situation. Werewolf.

He watched as the now giant wolf got to its feet, Severus' ever studious mind noting the tufted tale, the shortened snout. The wolf turned its gaze towards him, its yellow eyes full of bloodlust. Severus' was too terrified to move, his body not responding to his minds pleas.

The wolf lunged, its huge, jagged teeth glinting and strings of salvia dribbling from its open mouth. Severus felt a hand pull at his arm and was tugged back, his head hitting the frame of the trapdoor with a dull thunk. He snapped out of his daze and whirled around, his eyes meeting a pair of bright hazel orbs framed by glasses. Potter. He knew it! He knew that they were all in on it! Potter, Pettigrew, Black and Re-Lupin!

"A werewolf! Lupin's a werewolf! You wait to Dumbledore hears about this, Potter. You, Black and Lupin will be expelled!" Severus shouted. The sound of the werewolf throwing himself against the trapdoor added a steady background noise as Potter opened his mouth to reply.

"Dumbledore knows! Snape, are you bitten? Did Remus bite you?!" Potter asked frantically, looking over Severus.

"No, the bloody werewolf didn't bite me. Wait till the whole school knows about Lupins moonlight-"

"Severus, James. I believe this discussion would be better held in my office." Severus turned his head sharply, his neck protesting. Dumbledore stood in the darkened tunnel, his sky blue robes an odd contrast to the dull browns and greys surrounding them. Severus and Potter followed him to his office, Severus pausing to glare at Potter every so often. He had no idea how Dumbledore had found them, and he doubted he ever would.

After they were all seated, along with Black, who had been summoned.

"Now, boys, who would like to tell me what has happened? Mr Potter, maybe you will start?" Dumbledore said, bright blue eyes devoid of any emotion over his half-moon spectacles.

Potter took a deep breath. "Sirius told me, about twenty minutes ago, that he had told Snape to go down to the willow. He said it was for a prank. I had no idea, and neither does Remus. I-I went down to the willow as fast as I could and pulled Snape away from Remus. We argued for a bit and you showed up, Professor," He said. Severus restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He very much doubted that Potter wasn't part of it. And Rem-Lupin. How could he have trusted that monster? He had been in a relationship with a werewolf! A romantic relationship! He should have known!

He was so stupid.

He should have known that Re-Lupin was a werewolf. He had noticed his monthly disappearances, had noticed his tired, worn expressions and had seen several of the scars that decorated his body like thin, silver spider webs running over pale skin, grisly decorations adorning flesh. Remus' excuses about his disappearances hadn't fooled him, even then. My mother's sick. It's my Aunts birthday. I have to go to my great uncles funeral. Lupin had always been a terrible liar; he would stutter and blush, his eyes downcast and hands restless. Severus had known that Lupin had a secret, but he didn't expect this, of all things.

Black spoke up, his voice shaking and his eyes downcast. "I just wanted to scare him, Professor. I noticed him looking at Remus and thought that he was getting too nosey. I didn't think he'd hurt him, honest."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "If I may ask, Mr Potter, how yourself and Mr Black discovered Mr Lupin's condition?"

"We found out in second year, sir. He didn't tell us, we figured it out. Peter knows too." Potter said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Mr Snape, you followed Mr Black's instructions?" Severus fought back the sarcastic obviously he wanted to say and said "Yes, sir. They tried to kill me! And Lupin! He is endangering people, Professor!"

"Mr Snape, Mr Lupin is contained safely every month for his transformations. And as I'm sure you are familiar with, Mr Lupin would not hurt anyone if it were in his control.

"Mr Black, you will be punished. You are not to visit Hogsmede for the year, you will serve detention with Mr Filch until the end of the year and you are banned from the Quidditch team for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts. I will also be writing a letter to your parents to inform them of your misdeed, though I will not inform them of Mr Lupin's condition." Dumbledore said gravely. Black nodded, his eyes glinting with tears. Save the crocodile tears, Black. Severus thought.

"Mr Potter, Gryffindor will awarded one hundred house points for-"

"What?" Severus said in disbelief. House points!? Dumbledore was awarding house points to his attempted murderer?!

"Severus, Mr Potter saved your life, regardless of any animosity between you." Dumbledore said sternly. Severus opened his mouth to argue, but seeing the look on Dumbledore's face, changed his mind.

"Mr Snape, I trust that you will not tell anyone of this incident?"

'Professor, he is werewolf. I can't allow him to endanger the lives of everyone at this school!" Severus said.

"Severus, you must promise to keep this secret. I cannot allow Mr Lupin to suffer because of his friend's foolish action."

Severus promised, an air of reluctance, hate and disbelief lacing his words.

After all three boys were dismissed, Potter turned to face Severus. "Look, Snape. I don't like you, but I noticed at Moony has been with you lately and has somehow formed an attachment to you. I just want you to know that- well, it wasn't his fault."

Severus glared, before turning away, striding away from Potter and his sidekick, a hateful grimace contorting his face.

The next day, Severus was in the library, books on werewolves splayed out in front of him, a book Lucius had sent to him last year for his birthday open on the desk.

_A werewolf can be killed the same way as a human when it is not transformed, _the text read_, but a transformed werewolf is notoriously hard to kill. Its hide is resistant to most spells and silver, contrary to popular muggle stories, has no effect on them. The killing curse may work but it is better to stay clear of any werewolf at all cost. There are also several potions designed to kill werewolves from a distance. See chapter eleven for more details. The most important thing is to remember that NO werewolf can be trusted, no matter how innocent it seems._

His head snapped up as he heard an uncertain, quiet voice utter his given name. He jumped back as he saw the werewolf.

_Remember that NO werewolf can be trusted, no matter how innocent it seems._

REMUS POV

As soon as he had been allowed out of Hospital Wing, he had gone to find Severus.

Sirius had apologised, of course, so, so many times. His voice was like a broken record, going around and around in Remus' head. He's just a greasy git, he had said at first. James had punched him in the noise and since then, Sirius hadn't spoken to James at all. James had told him that Dumbledore had sorted it out while he was unconscious, that Severus had sworn not to tell anyone about his condition.

Just a greasy git. Maybe once, but not anymore, not for Remus. Not since that cold winters day in forth year, where Remus had kissed Severus and to Remus' amazement, Severus had kissed back. He remembered Severus' shy smiles, his rare bouts of laughter. They had begun meeting secretly, in the library, in the Astronomy tower. And now, Sirius might have just destroyed that forever.

He found Severus in the library, looking at, unsurprisingly, books on werewolves. To Remus' horror, they were mostly focusing on how to kill one of his kind. He had a heavy, dusty tome open in front of him, writing notes in his small, scrawled handwriting. Remus recognised the book as one on potions and spells designed to kill and repel werewolves.

"Severus?" Remus said, his voice low and uncertain. Severus' head snapped up and he jumped from his chair, knocking it over as he stepped back.

"Get- Get away from me, you monster!" Severus shouted, stumbling backwards in his hast to put distance between himself and Remus. Remus felt what was left of his scarred heart shatter. He gasped in a lung full of air, following Severus into the row of bookshelves.

"Sev, please," Remus whispered, his voice high and breathy, his heart pounding in his bruised chest. He reached out slowly, trying to touch Severus one last time. Severus jerked back. Remus felt a sharp pain in his windpipe and saw that Severus had his wand drawn, pushing it painfully into the pale, almost delicate skin of Remus' throat. His bones still ached from his painful transformation that had only been the night before, but nothing could compare to the sharp, stabbing pain in his heart. The numerous wounds that covered his body still stung, they hadn't had the time to fully heal. Remus deserved the pain, anyway.

"Stay. Away. From. Me. Just because I promised Dumbledore I won't tell anyone about you, it doesn't mean I can't make your life a living hell. I don't want anything to do with you, werewolf. Dumbledore might be willing to just sweep this under the rug, but I will never forget this. Watch your back, animal. "

Severus removed his wand from Remus' throat and started to walk away, his footsteps hurried and harsh. Remus, in desperation, lunged forward and wrapped his hands around Severus' thin wrist, pulling Severus towards him, wanting to wrap his arms around him and never, ever let go. The next second Remus was violently shoved back. He fell into a book self behind him, hitting his head with a dull thunk. He could literally smell Severus' fear. Oh, Merlin. Severus was scared of him. What had Sirius done? What had he done? He closed his eyes, willing the tears to go away.

"I love you," He whispered.

When Remus opened his eyes, Severus was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of the prologue! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**On to the next chapter! Remus point of view, all the way through for this one. A lot shorter too. Oh, is anyone interested in beta-ing? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. I do not claim any ownership the world of Harry Potter. No infringement of these copyrights is intended. All original characters are the property of The Masked Liar.**

* * *

><p>A month. It had been a whole month. A month since he had spoken to Sirius, a month since his relationship had been destroyed. A month since he had seen Severus.<p>

Life had gone on as normal. Remus still wasn't speaking to Sirius. Sirius had let him, sensing that Remus needed to be alone, though he still apologised frequently. James had done the same, helping Sirius and keeping him distracted. Peter had become Remus' main confident in the absence of James and Sirius, his presence comforting Remus more than he could know.

By now, the school had noticed the disbanding of the seemingly inseparable Marauders and the rumours had gotten even more bizarre. According to one, Sirius had fallen in love with Lily, the girl James had been chasing since second year, and a love triangle had formed. Lily had been furious at the rumours, angrily dispelling them the next week when she cursed both James and Sirius' hair bright, almost radioactive green that only wore off after both boys admitted the rumours were unfounded. For all the rumours, not one was even close to the truth.

He had had some contact with Sirius, as last night had been the full moon. Moony had been more aggressive than usual, tearing and ripping into his own fur and hide. New bloodstains covered the walls in the shack, and new scars decorated Remus' body. Even the combined efforts of Prongs and Padfoot hadn't been enough to distract him, the two animals receiving wounds of their own. The wolf had been unstoppable, his rage taking over his body. Remus had been angry that Sirius came against Remus' wishes, but there was no doubt that without Padfoot's presence Remus would have hurt himself even more, to the extent that Madame Pomfrey mightn't have been able to heal him.

Remus sighed, leaning back into his pillow. The Hospital Wing was very boring, especially during the day when everyone was in classes. He had finished all of his school work and had read all the books Peter had provided. He stretched, grimacing as he felt his body protest against the slight movement. His wounds had been healed and were no longer dangerous, but they still stung. Remus' mind began to wander through the events of the previous month. After his failed attempt to apologise to Severus, the Slytherin had ignored him other than dark glares and snide comments that had been the norm before they had befriended each other. Now, however, Severus didn't comment on his appearance or intelligence, rather, he would whisper in his ear, a mocking of lovers sharing secrets. The words monster and animal were frequently said, loudly enough to worry Remus but quiet enough to keep the insults between the two of them. He would loudly ask their Defence Professor, Professor Hale, when they would be studying werewolves while smirking at Remus. Both James and Sirius would glare fiercely at him, matched fury in their eyes.

The only thing stopping them from cursing the dark Slytherin was the knowledge that he could literally ruin Remus' life at any given moment, a thought that terrified Remus. He knew that Severus, if he was given the chance, would betray his secret in a heartbeat.

Remus bit his lip. No. Thinking of Severus would just upset him; there was nothing to gain from it. The Slytherin hated him now, despised him. Thought him a beast, an animal. A monster. Unfortunately, Remus couldn't stop caring about the Slytherin, couldn't stop thinking about him and his rare smiles, his even rarer laugh. His odd sense of humour and his intelligence and dedication. His dark, captivating eyes.

He was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of quick footsteps heading his way. Pomfrey walked towards him, levitating several bottles of potions behind her. He recognised a strengthened pain potion, as well as a blood replenishing potion and a small decorative glass jar of healing balm that Remus was given every moon to apply to the various bruises and scrapes hadn't been healed. After she had checked him over and he had drunk the two potions, she discharged him, instructing him to be careful. Remus thanked her and left the Infirmary, his footsteps sounding loud in the empty corridor. He made his way to Gryffindor tower, intending to sleep until dinner. When he reached the dormitory he placed the healing balm net to his bed, deciding to apply it later. He fell onto his bed, overwhelming tiredness overcoming his mind, his eyes heavy and limbs stiff. He let the comforting darkness take him, enjoying the brief respite from his own thoughts it gave him.

Remus awoke to the sounds of whispers around him. He sat up, stretching his stiff limbs. He pulled aside his bed curtains to reveal James and Sirius, obviously in a heated argument. Sirius looked tired, a weary sadness shrouding him like an old, torn cloak. Remus had never seen Sirius look so… beaten down.

"He hates me now, Prongs!" Sirius whispered. "One more apology won't help that!"

"Just try once more, Pads. Please. The Marauders aren't-" James stopped, seeing Remus. He pushed Sirius towards Remus before leaving the dorm, abandoning Sirius to his guilt. Sirius looked towards the door, before turning back to face Remus, a mixture of determination and nervousness in his eyes. Remus felt the now familiar feeling of rage and sadness he associated with Sirius. He resisted the urge to tell Sirius to bugger off and let him sleep, instead staying silent. Sirius took a deep breath, before wiping his hands on his trousers and sitting at the edge of his bed, his normally graceful, fluid movements awkward.

"I- Remus, I know you're upset and angry, and you might not forgive me. But, for all it's worth, I'm so sorry. James told me that you were kinda friends with Sniv- I mean Snape, and I'm sorry that I've probably ruined that. I'm sorry that I told your biggest secret and I understand if you don't trust me again, and I won't blame you. " There was sincerity in Sirius' grey eyes, something that hadn't been there in all of his previous apologises. Remus felt his deep anger melt, being replaced with weariness that he felt in his bones. He was tired, tired of holding a grudge, even if it was perfectly understandable. It wasn't in his nature to stay angry, especially at one of his closest friends.

He offered Sirius a small smile.

"Okay, Padfoot." He said. Relief was clear on Sirius' face.

"So I'm forgiven?" He said hopefully.

Remus nodded and Sirius' face spilt into a broad grin. He jumped up from the bed and stood, waiting for Remus.

"C'mon, Moony! We have Slytherin's to prank! The Marauders haven't been the same without you and I think the good citizens of Hogwarts have been sorely lacking in fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really do love Sirius, as horrible as he was in Hogwarts. Anyway, please review, favourite or follow! Or better yet, all three! <strong>

**The Masked Liar**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello** **everyone**! **I'm** **back** **with** **another** **instalment** **of** **As** **dusk** **Falls**! **Its short but the next chapter will be longer. **I **hope** **you** **enjoy** **and** **please** **review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Sweat ran down his face, beading as it reached the top of his sharp cheekbones and falling soundlessly onto the workbench, as the hot, heaving steam of the dark blue potion rose up to his face. Severus wiped his face absentmindedly with the back of one hand as he stepped away from the cauldron, giving it one more clockwise stir as he retreated. He turned and read over the instructions displayed on the open book,its yellowed, stained pages showing the recipe for the potion Severus was so painstakingly brewing. The Blackthorns Rose potion, to be precise. "Leave for one hour on a low heat with a Statis spell, before adding the sprig on Monkshood and seven crushed tapeworms," Severus muttered, reading aloud in his concentration. He could not afford to fuck up this potion.<p>

The potion, Blackthorns Rose, had been developed in the early fifteen hundreds, by a infamous potions mistress by the name of Vera Blackthorn, Severus remembered from his careful research of the potion. Her newlywed husband had been caught in the bed of a werewolf by the name of Rose. Blackthorn had developed the potion and had killed her husbands lover with the lycanthope-exclusive posion, before dosing him with a strong loe potion. Blackthorns Rose was know to kill werewolves as soon as they came into contact with the rather pretty violet brew. Even the smell of the potion would kill one of the monsters in a hopefully painful death.

Severus, of course, wasn't planning on killing Lupin. He decided to carry a small vial of the potion around in a secret pocket in his robes, just in case Lupin decided to attack him or Potter and Black decided to attempt to kill him again. Was he being paranoid? Maybe.. Was he prepared to kill Lupin if was necessary? Yes.

Severus had spent the last two weeks brewing the potion, not counting the time and bribes it had taken to get him the few rare ingredients listed in the rare potion. The potion had been a footnote in the book Lucius had given him, and Severus had been forced to beg Slughorn of a restricted section pass so he could gain access to the book he was now reading, Moste Potente Potions. His hard work was paying off, the potion was almost ready. The potion only needed two more days until it has matured. Severus hadn't seen Lupin for the entire month, excluding classes and occasionally at meals. Black and Potter had left him alone, much to the puzzlement of the school. In the rare cases where Severus had seen Lupin, the werewolf had tried to make almost desperate eye contact with him. Pathetic, really.

Severus had know it had been the full moon last night. He had spent the whole nigh awake, sitting up in bed clutching hi wand in his hand, almost sure he wold hear a distant howl, the soft sound on heavy paws padding on the ground, feel hot, heady breath on the back of his neck. He has jumped at the slightest sound, and Rosier's snores had him breaking out into a cold sweat. Severus sighed as he recounted the events. A part of him was furious at himself for being so mind-numbingly terrified of Lupin and being so weak. The other, much larger part was simply seething that he had even allowed himself to trust the werewolf for even a second. He should have known that Gryffiindor's were't to be trusted. His friendship (and now lack thereof) with Lily proved that. He had apologised to his childhood friend, had almost literally begged her on his knees to forgive him, but she hadn't and he was Snivelus her eyes now, just as she was Mudblood in his.

Severus took one last long, searching look at the merrily bubbling potion before closing the open Moste Potente Potions with a snap before shving the heavy tome into his bookbag. Glancing around the large Lab the room of Requirement had provided him one last time, he strode out the doors. In his haste, he forgot to place the charm he had been using to keep his peers out of the room upon the door. In his hurry, he forgot to will the room locked and his potion hiden.

An hour. A single hour, and the potion would be ready and Severus would feel safe for the first time in a month.


End file.
